Murderer's Club (Chara FPP)
by FanFlix
Summary: Chara tags along with Frisk on an adventure... but is it really Frisk? Contains some strong language.
**Looks like I'm undertrash now :P**

 **Lol but please leave a review on this story. It will help me very much. Suggestions are welcome as well.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Gravity**

I lay over the dew covered flowers, the same ones that greeted me when I fell down here. It was nice. The soft, wet petals against my cheeks brought a familiar feeling, an emotion. I think it was determination, but I couldn't see how flowers could have made me feel determined at all. Nonetheless, I enjoyed the feeling. The air was crisp, and there was a smell of trees, pine seemed likely, which I assume was from outside the pit I currently lay in. It was peaceful. Something I remember humans being terrible at. Thank god humans haven't come back to Mt. Ebott since the war. They'd destroy this peace. They'd destroy everything. Mm, but I think it's best if I don't think about them right now... I started playing with my knife, drawing - no, carving an image on the slightly wet dirt, creating an image from my own subconscious. It rained yesterday, so the dirt wasn't too dry for carving into. It's just a bunch of squiggly lines, a couple circles, and a few triangles here and there. I can't determine what it means.

*barely audible thumping*

...? I hear a noise, so I look around to see if anyone was sneaking up on me. No, can't be. I'm the only one down here at the moment. It gets louder, so I get up and see if someone is coming from the hallway. But the sound doesn't get louder as I get closer to the entrance. If anything, it was a little quieter. I look behind myself to see if it's coming from beyond the flowers. No, there's only the walls of rock. By process of elimination I realize it's coming from aboveground. I can hear what sound like feet trampling the accumulation of wet, dead leaves. Is it... another human? No, one hasn't come in a long while. Since the last human's arrival, the only other things that fell down since were dead leaves and clumsy animals. But I heard only one pair of feet walking, not two, so it couldn't be an animal this time.

?: *grunting*

No, it's a human alright. Sounds like a kid, too. Possibly my age. Well, in regard to my appearance anyway. I walk over to what I assume is where the other human is facing relative to the pit. Using the darkness to keep myself concealed, I scan for any movement outside the pit. Ah, yes, I see them now. They don't seem older than 12. They're also kind of... adorable. The way they examine the pit, arching to the side as if they're trying to look at something upside-down, makes me let out a small chuckle. I'm too far for them to hear it, so I continue keeping my gaze on them. They're standing awfully close to the edge, actually. Just my luck, too, as the ground beneath one of their feet gives way, and causes them to lose balance. They let out a small gasp before grabbing onto the ledge. I pout before remembering about the dirt. Yes, since it was raining yesterday, the dirt up there is much more muddy. I grin as I can see them starting to slip. They frantically try to use their other arm to get a hold as soon as the first slips. This repeats over the span of a few, hilarious seconds before the length of their slow descent exceeds the length of their arms, and they fall. No scream, surprisingly, just a worried expression on their face. My head follows their descent before they stop suddenly on the pile of flowers. I wait a full minute before walking up to them. They're unconscious. I roll them over on their back, since the position they were in was most likely stopping blood flow to their arm. They're even more adorable up close, and I can't resist but take my knife and trace the contours of their face and neck. I open their eyelid out of curiosity and reveal a gorgeous brown iris. Their matching hair is flowing lightly in the wind. I run my hand through their hair while making circular motions on their face with the knife. So soft. I really feel like drawing some blood from their tempting face, but I don't want to risk waking them up. Or possibly hearing them moaning and bitching about a little cut when they wake up. Suddenly I feel my sweater crumpling at my stomach, and I look down to see them squeezing my sweater. Cute. But I realize they're waking up, so I step back and become translucent. They come to, and slowly get up to take in their new surroundings. They try to look for a way out, but to no avail. They sigh and then look towards the hallway realizing this is the only option, so they walk to the entrance of the ruins. I follow close behind, taking note of their behavior and actions. They seem normal enough, but I can't be too sure until I see them in a battle. They stop and look at a lone flower sitting there. I didn't see it when I came through this morning. Suddenly it moves and you can see the flower is in possession of a face. Rather bland. Was this a monster? It looked at the kid and introduced itself.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"


End file.
